Felicia Tilman
Felicia Tilman is Martha Huber's sister. Profile Felicia came to Wisteria Lane determined to find out who killed her sister, Martha Huber. When she realizes Paul Young was the person responsible she framed him for murder by cutting off her two fingers and fleeing to the mountains. Eventually her ruse is discovered and she is sent to prison, however, determined to make Paul pay for what he did, she sent her daughter Beth to act as her spy. After being released from prison once again and after another plot, we last saw Felicia driving towards a semi-truck, whilst her daughter's ashes choked her. Biography Early Years Felicia Tilman was born to Millicent Tilman. She had one sister Martha Tilman (later Huber) and was often referred to as the more "popular sister". Her mother also favoured her over her sister, especially before her death, where Felicia was given charge of her estate. In adult life Felicia went on to become a nurse at Dorothy Drake Rehabilitation Center in Salt Lake City, Utah. Whilst there she met and became friends with Angela Forrest, who would later flee Utah and change her name to Mary Alice Young. Along with Angela, Felicia assisted a young girl, Deirdre Taylor, a frequent patient being treated who a drug addiction, who had just given birth to a baby boy. One day, Deirdre overdoesed and the baby had disappeared. Felicia realised that Angela had also disappeared, and she quickly made the link between the the two - Angela had taken the child and fled to give the baby a better life. Years later she would recap the events to her sister and the two concluded that Mary Alice, was Angela, which lead to Martha blackmailing Angela, which caused Angela to kill herself. Felicia also raised her only child Beth Tilman, alone as Beth's father left Felicia while Beth was very young. Since then, contrary to tradition on Thanksgiving, Felicia and Beth never shared a meal with anyone, let alone each other. The reason being that Felicia felt there was nothing to be thankful for. One year she refused to allow a male classmate of Beth's into the house and the two ate in slience as the boy kept knocking, until leaving. According to Beth, Felicia also engaged in several brief relationships with several men that disrupted her childhood. Season 1 Felicia first arrives on Wisteria Lane to aid with the search for her sister Martha, who has gone missing. However, as Felicia informs Edie Britt upon her arrival, she knows psychically that her sister Martha has been murdered and the only reason she has come to Wisteria Lane is to discover who is behind her sister's murder. Later, Martha's body is found, leaving Felicia stunned. After find ing and reading Martha's journals, Felicia discovered that Martha was blackmailing Paul and Mary Alice Young because they had bought a baby named Dana from drug addict Deirdre Taylor and then moved to Fairview and changed the baby's name to Zach Young. Felicia then realized that it was Paul who had murdered her sister as he had obviously found out that Martha was blackmailing Mary Alice and wanted to avenge his wife's suicide. Felicia decides to reveal everything she knows to Paul, but before that discovers he has drugged Zach and plans to disappear from Fairview, with a drugged out Zach in tow. Felicia takes Zach back to her house and leaves a note for Paul asking him to see her. When Paul comes to take Zach home, Felicia warns him to leave Wisteria Lane without Zach, saying if he choses not to she will expose their indentities. Paul argees, but asks if he can say goodbye to Zach, Felicia denies him and Paul leaves. When he does Felicia pulls a knife she has been hiding from under the table for protection. The next day Felicia is visited by Mike Delfino. After revealing that she knows everything, Felicia tells Paul to get out of town for good or she will expose both Zach's true identity and the fact that he murdered Martha. Paul agrees to go but Felicia then informs him that Zach shall be staying with her from now on. Felicia then informs Zach that his father is not planning on coming back and that he shall be living with her. This then results in Zach attacking Felicia with a hockey stick which causes Felicia to fall down a flight of stairs, causing severe injury to her neck. Season 2 In season two, Felicia has been discharged from the hospital, but is still badly bruised and wearing a neck brace. Mike goes to visit Felicia to see if she knows where Zach is, as he has recently disappeared after failing to murder Mike. Felicia informs Mike that she does not know where Zach is and that she herself is going back to Utah for a few months to recuperate. Felicia then returns to Wisteria Lane a few months later as the nurse to Noah Taylor (father of Deirdre, and Zach's legitimate grandfather). Both Felicia and Mike comfort Zach after hearing the news that Paul has been killed, as Noah instructed Paul to be arrested and then killed in the back of an armored truck. However, Paul is revealed to be alive. Felicia begins to get annoyed as people have seemed to forgotten that Paul killed Martha Huber, despite her constant rants about it. She confronts Mike about the promise he made to her but Mike states he will not kill Paul as things have changed. Angry Felicia decides to take matters into her own hands. Later, at Edie's engagement party, Felicia presents Edie and Karl with a gift; her sister Martha's teeth in the hope of reminding everyone that Paul killed her sister and buried her alive. Paul is then humiliated and forced to leave the party, rendering her plan successful. Felicia, decides to annoy Paul. Firstly when leaving his house to go to a drug store, Paul trips on his front steps. It turns out his front steps have been greased with shortening. A cheerful Felicia, who's baking cookies, pops out to check on him. Next, Paul and Zach are having a cookout when Paul lights the grill to find the lighter fluid has been replaced with gasoline, resulting in a fire that shoots up in Paul's face. Later, Paul wakes up to find his house has been covered in an exterminator's tent. Angrily, he goes out, only to find Felicia merrily apologizing for giving the wrong address to the exterminator. Then she asks Paul if he is going to shoot himself like Mary Alice if she continues. Paul grabs her by the throat, but Felicia tells everyone to look at how unstable Paul Young is. Felicia then begins planning her final act of revenge against Paul. After sneaking into his home through the backdoor, Felicia searches, locates and steals the spare key to Paul's house. Upon discovering her in his kitchen, Paul instructs Zach to throw out all of their food as Felicia may have tried to poison them both. Felicia then calls the police from her home and reports that Paul has been threatening her. Whilst phoning the police, she is in the process of pumping large quantities of her own blood from her body. The police inform Felicia that no action can be taken against Paul by just making threats, to which she replies that she will just have to deal with the problem herself. That following evening, Paul walks into his kitchen only to slip and discover blood on the floor and on the kitchen walls. The police quickly come upon the scene and place Paul in handcuffs when they discover two of Felicia's fingers in the trunk of his car. While Paul is escorted to prison, Felicia escapes to the mountains and retreats to a log cabin where she (with her hand heavily bandaged and missing two fingers) checks in under the alias of her dead sister "Mrs. Martha Huber". Years later (during her escape) it is revealed that Felicia ran into Karen McCluskey, who quickly figures out what Felicia has done. Felicia convinces Karen to keep quiet and Karen lets Felicia run to her house to get away before the police catch on. Season 7 It emerges that Felicia has been pulled over for speeding and was arrested for having no identification, prompting Paul to be freed. Felicia is sent to prison for eighteen months, where she is visited by Paul, who gives her some advise concerning prison life. When Felicia accuses him of murdering her sister, he hangs up the phone, and through the plexiglass, admits that he did, much to her surprise. Back in prison, Felicia sticks up a newspaper cutting of Paul in her prison cell. Her cellmate claims that he looks like a killer and says it is a shame he was released. "It's all for the best," Felicia replies. "Paul can receive the punishment he's entitled to. Just between us, Paul will be dead within six months." When her roommate asks how that's possible, she replies: "Paul Young doesn't have friends on that street. I do." A few episodes later it is revealed that Paul's new wife Beth Young is actually Felicia's daughter aiding in her mother's plot for the ultimate revenge. Felicia is soon visited by Beth, In which she is disgusted to learn that Beth slept with Paul, in order to gain his trust. However, she instructs Beth to use it to her advantage, in order to gain proof that Paul did, in fact, murder her sister. When Beth visits her again she tells her that she hasn't gained any evidence of Paul's misdeeds, but rather doubts her mother's mental stability, Felicia flys into an uncontrollable rage after learning that Beth is beginning to develop feelings for Paul, when she refuses to leave his house. Through Mary Alice's voice-over, we also learn that Felicia will not hesitate to punish both Beth and Paul, if Beth is 'stupid enough' to fall in love with him. When Paul Young is gunned down by an unknown person (later revealed to be Zach Young) so she recieves a visit where Beth questions Felicia to know if she had anything to do with Paul being shot. Felicia denies but secretly calls Mike, assuming he accepted an offer she made to take care of Paul. Meeting her at the prison, Mike tells Felicia he had nothing to do with it, making her wonder who could have been the shooter. Unbeknown to Felicia, Paul also learns about the connection between her and Beth and eventually kicks her out. Staying true to Felicia's plan Beth tries to go back to Paul but is horrified when confesses that he did indeed kill Martha. Beth then visits Felicia to talk about it. Felicia dismisses Beth as being a fool for not getting the confession on tape, dismisses her as useless and tells the guards to remove her daughter from the visitor list. Later, Beth does the unthinkable and shoots herself in the head. Paul goes to visit Felicia, who is praying in the prison's chapel. Felicia confirms that she is planning to get Beth's life support turned off but Paul is angry about the plan. However, Felicia points out that they are responsible for Beth's death because of the "sick game" they were playing. She says Paul refused to believe Beth loved him, and she turned Beth away because she did. Paul says that if Felicia didn't believe Beth could recover, she wouldn't be praying. However, Felicia says she is praying for forgiveness and explains they should let Beth rest. Later Felicia is visited by the warden who tells her the parole board has granted her an early release. Felicia smiles, hinting she will use her freedom to get at Paul Young. Paul is shocked to discover Felicia, has inherited a house from Beth as Paul bought it in her name. Paul is even more annoyed when he discovers that Felicia has taken Beth's ashes. Later, Felicia goes to Paul's house and apologises for the way she behaved. She says that she wants them to scatter Beth's ashes together at a lake Beth used to like. She claims that she wants Paul to come because Beth loved him - and she doesn't have a car yet. Paul reluctantly agrees. The next day, the pair begin the drive to the lake and Felicia suggests that Beth would be glad they are spending time together as their hate killed her. Felicia then asks Paul if her sister, Martha, suffered when Paul killed her. Paul refuses to answer and Felicia acknowledges that Martha drove Mary Alice to kill herself. Paul is surprised that Felicia has admitted that, but Felicia explains that Paul loved Mary Alice so killed Martha, and she loved Martha so tried to destroy Paul. She says that Beth paid the price and she hopes they can put a stop to the cycle and get closure. The pair arrive at the lake and start bickering until Paul says he doesn't trust Felicia. Felicia reveals that she knows Paul brought a gun with him, but eventually pulls it on him, having taken it from him earlier. She points out that she could shoot him right there as it's his gun and she could claim self-defence. However, instead she throws it into the lake. She claims that she doesn't want them to fear each other anymore and wants everything to be over. Paul scatters Beth's ashes. The pair return to Wisteria Lane but when Felicia arrives home it emerges that Paul has not scattered Beth's ashes, but just some ashes from the fire. Felicia sifts Beth's real ashes back into the urn and promises to make Paul pay for what he did to her. She tells Beth's ashes that shooting Paul would be too quick and death is the easy way out. Felicia shocks Karen with a suprise visit. Felicia thanks her for keeping her secret for years and announces she has moved in next door. Karen goes over to see Felicia, who explains that she got out of prison because her daughter passed away. Karen is shocked to hear that Felicia's daughter was none other than Beth. Felicia claims that Paul wrote to Beth begging her to come and see him and made Beth fall in love with him. Later telling her that Beth did not deserve to live and that he never loved her, so she killed herself. Karen is shocked and asks why Felicia wants to live on the same street as Paul. Felicia explains that she wants to make sure he never hurts another woman and Karen argees to keep an eye on him as well. Later Paul and Felicia reveal to Susan that they have put their differences aside and Felicia drops the bombshell that she was Beth's mother and has moved into Wisteria Lane. Later, Felicia arrives at Susan's house and claims that she is missing Beth, but remembered that part of her is still alive in Susan. Susan reluctantly agrees to let her in and reveals that she is cooking dinner for Paul. Felicia claims that she is having a migraine and, when Susan leaves to get her some aspirin, puts drops of something into the pie for Paul. Felicia returns home and reads to Beth's ashes about the effects of antifreeze coolant, which is what she slipped into Paul's pie. She reveals that it will cause a "slow and agonising" death involving nausea, vomiting, cardiovascular dysfunction and acute renal failure. Soon, she is following Susan around and slipping the antifreeze coolant into all of Paul's food. Susan is confused as she doesn't know why Paul keeps deteriorating. The next day, Susan and Felicia bake some brownies but Felicia is thrown when Susan asks her to try one, explaining that she can't as she is allergic to nuts. Felicia takes a small bite and says they are great, but refuses to eat more. Susan worries that they are bad and decides to make a new batch, but Felicia says she just didn't want to break her diet and eats the rest of the cake. Outside, she throws up into her handbag and throws it into a bin. Final Confrontation & Presumed Death Felicia continues to plan for revenge against Paul. First, she befriends Susan (who she becomes aware is making meals for Paul). Felicia decides to use this to her advantage by poisoning the food with antifreeze, a coolant that ultimately causes death if consumed over a period of time. When the police are informed by Paul that antifreeze has been put in his food, they arrest Susan, giving Felicia enough time to flee. However it soon discovered to be a ruse as Felicia kidnaps Paul and finally extracts a confession out of him whilst poisoning him with an IV line full of antifreeze. Unaware that this is going on in her house, Susan arrives on Wisteria Lane to find Paul tied up and being taunted by Felicia. She calls the police and attempts to save Paul but a fight with Felicia soon follows. Paul struggles free and manages to pull Felicia off Susan and attempts to strangle her. Susan convinces Paul to stop and Felicia escapes again. The next day whilst driving down the highway with Beth's ashes, Felicia accidentally spills them, clouding her vision, causing her to drive straight into an oncoming semi-truck. It is heavily implied that she died in the accident, but her fate is left uncertain. Personality Felicia shares a striking character trait with her sister, Martha Huber, in that they both possess the ability to say the nastiest things about other people with the most cheerful smile. On playing the character Harris commented: "People do find Felicia evil. I think she's just determined. She's a zealot pursuing an objective that no one wants her to pursue. And it makes her really eccentric. And even though a man she's pursuing is the one who committed murder, he's only considered creepy by people and Felicia is always considered evil. I think that's so interesting because he's really the bad person. She's just trying to get him caught. But she is extreme. I think she doesn't stop when others would. She keeps on, she keeps pursuing and I think that is a scary thing. She just keeps scraping away until she eventually gets what she wants. And if she doesn't get it one way, she'll go around and do it another way. She's completely unapologetic about it. She doesn't care what anybody else thinks." Quotations {C} Behind Closed Doors TBA Reception The character of Felicia has received an overwhelming positive reaction from critics and fans alike. Although, critics have noted a change in character since her return to the series in Season 7, which has divided opinions. Gallery FeliciaS7.jpg HSH.jpg Felcia in prison.jpg FeliciaTilman.jpg Felicia unpacks.jpg FeliciaPaul722.jpg PaulchokesFelicia.jpg Trivia *Before her relationship history was revealed Zach and Mike addressed her several times as Mrs. Tilman. It is not until Seaon 7 when we learn she had a husband that walked out on her. Category:Villains Category:Mothers Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 7 characters Category:Flashback Characters Category:Medical Personnel Category:Incarcerated characters Category:Wisteria Lane residents Category:Time-Jump characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Females Category:Mary Alice's family Category:Criminals Category:Housewives Category:Divorced characters